The simple hot dog is a perennial favourite among children and adults. Hot dogs, also known as frankfurters, are generally sold in airtight packages of eight or twelve, and are typically cooked by roasting them on a barbecue or over a campfire, or boiling them in a pot of water. Hot dogs are often served in specially designed elongated buns, although many people choose to eat hot dogs without buns.
The hot dog when served without a bun tends to have an uninteresting shape, especially to children. While modifications to the hot dog can be made after cooking to improve its appearance, such as cutting the hot dog into small pieces, these modifications tend to be a nuisance. The hot dog may prove to be too flexible or slippery to cut properly, and the heat emanating from the hot dog may sometimes cause discomfort during the cutting process.
When hot dogs are cooked, sections are sometimes undercooked or overcooked. As a result, the hot dog may have portions with an undesirable taste or texture or which pose a health risk.
There is accordingly a need for an improved hot dog which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.